In recent years, various systems are standardized in radio communication technology, and there are ones performing signal processing in a processor called a software-defined radio to be capable of corresponding to various radio communication systems. Conventional radio communication processing achieves high communication performance by parallel processing a large amount of data by hardware logic. Further, increase in operating frequency is not possible in consideration of achieving low power consumption because it is mounted in a mobile apparatus. Accordingly, it is to maintain performance by parallel processing a large amount of data also when software-defined radio processing is performed using a processor, and a processor of SIMD (Single Instruction Multiple Data) type is often used.
In signal processing in the radio communication processing, there is processing which obtains a moving average. Given that the number of elements in a section as a target of moving average is n, with respect to an index i of an input data series the moving average processing is to sequentially obtain an average value of i-th to (i+n−1)-th elements (data) in an input data series while incrementing the value of i. The moving average processing can execute processing efficiently by obtaining the total sum of i-th to (i+n−1)-th elements, thereafter adding an (i+n)-th element and subtracting an i-th element to obtain the total sum of (i+1)-th to (i+n)-th elements, and dividing by the number of elements n in the section to thereby obtain an average value (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, the moving average processing which performs addition, subtraction, and the like to an arithmetic result for the i-th to (i+n−1)-th elements and then obtains the next moving average of the (i+1)-th to (i+n)-th elements is difficult to be parallelized due to the relation of dependence of data, and is difficult to be processed effectively by the SIMD type processor.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-143495
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-75023
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1-61114
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-285502
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-233085